


A Matter of Trust

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confusion, Doubt, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Past, Polyamory, RAW 1/15/18, Trust Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Post-RAW 1/15/18Dean never thought he'd see the day that he would willingly send himself to the guest room. He's madly in love with his partners and prefers to be around them when they're home, especially now that he's injured. He's just too irritated with Seth to even consider joining their communal bed. Instead of starting an all-out war and forcing Roman to choose sides, Dean chooses to be the bigger person and take his me time.





	A Matter of Trust

Dean never thought he'd see the day that he would willingly send himself to the guest room. He's madly in love with his partners and prefers to be around them when they're home, especially now that he's injured. He's just too irritated with Seth to even consider joining their communal bed. Instead of starting an all-out war and forcing Roman to choose sides, Dean chooses to be the bigger person and take his me time. 

"I'm fine!" he insists, listening to Roman knock on the locked door. "Can't a guy just take some alone time?" 

"I tried that last week and I believe you tried to seduce me!" Roman exclaims. "Come on. Will you please let me in?" 

Dean's not happy with Seth. When all hell had broken loose, Finn had been kind enough to check on things despite the fact their respective factions were feuding. Dean's a fighter but he's also loyal. You can't buy the kind of loyalty that Finn gives, even in the midst of a feud. 

"What happens if I don't?" Dean knows he's playing with fire by talking back to Roman but he doesn't care at this point. If he invites Roman in but excludes Seth due to his current state of mind, it's guaranteed to cause trouble that Dean just doesn't want. 

"I'll pick the lock?" Roman says. "And you know I'm serious." 

Dean is aware of this. He'd tried locking Roman out of a room once. It had taken the other man a grand total of 10 minutes and Dean owing 75 bucks to the hotel for Roman to get in. 

"Fine." Dean reluctantly stands. "Only you though!" 

"He's not even home. Sent him to the groeery store so I could figure out why you locked yourself in," Roman says. "Now, are you going to unlock the door?" 

Dean unlocks the door and opens it. As Roman steps through the doorway, he shuts it and relocks it. 

"Just in case," he murmurs, reading Dean's puzzled gaze. "Now, why the fuck have you locked yourself in?" 

Dean settles back on the bed. He sighs dramatically before starting to speak. 

"I think that idiot is a bad influence on Seth!" he exclaims. He knows he sounds like a teenager but he doesn't care. "Come on- the curb stomp? He hasn't used it in years. Pretty sure that's an illegal move." Dean throws his good arm up in the air. "Jason had no right to trip Finn and we both know that." 

Roman purses his lips and nods. He scratches his chin as if seriously considering Dean's words. He hems. He haws. Then, he speaks as he nods.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Deano," Roman admits, still nodding. "Our boy is getting caught up in JJ's web. It sucks but not like we can do anything about it." 

"You could kick his ass?" Dean asks, staring hopefully up at Roman. "I mean- he keeps messing with you just as much." 

"Well, I could but then, we have a few problems. For the first thing, Jason won't have learned a thing about messing with people bigger and stronger than him. For the second thing, Seth will never learn to stop adopting strays." Roman shakes his head. "No, I think we're going to have to let Seth reach his own conclusions." 

"Are you sure?" Dean asks, wrinkling his nose. "I mean- you could make it look like an accident.” He sighs, reluctantly allowing Roman into a side hug. 

“Nope. Not going to happen.” Roman turns to face Dean. Their eyes connect. “I also think you’re jealous.”

“Jea-Jealous?” Dean trips over the word. It feels almost heavy on his tongue. “What reason do I possibly have to be jealous?” He tries to break their stare but Roman won’t allow it. “That’s a crap thought.”

“Is it really?” Roman asks. “Until a few weeks ago, you were living the good life and now, you’re forced to watch an idiot get everything you worked hard for. “ He begins to tick items off on his fingers. “Your title, your job, and you think he’s starting to get your partner’s affection.”

Roman’s words chill Dean to the core. He hadn’t realized how much of their lives were tied up in the work they do. He also grimaces, realizing one other thing. 

“What if we lose him?” Dean speaks in a voice so low that he knows Roman is straining to hear. “We just got him back.”

It took just over 3 years to get the Seth they knew and loved back. A few weeks of holding the titles and it was like evil Seth was emerging in the weirdest of ways. 

“Baby Boy, I won’t let that happen. Even if I have to lock him in a closet and strip him of the title myself, I won’t let that happen.” Roman gently presses Dean’s face into his chest. 

Dean’s surprised by the comfort Roman’s offering. It’s really unexpected. Tears form hot behind his eyes but he won’t allow himself to cry. He’s shed enough tears over the years because of Seth. He refuses to give in. 

“Hey, we’ve survived worse,” Roman whispers, stroking the top of Dean’s head. “I promise you we’ll get through this.”

Dean pulls away from Roman and glances up. As their eyes connect, he just nods. 

It seems like the best thing to do.   
———  
“Dean?” Seth’s soft whispers manage to pull him out of a sound sleep. “Dean?” He feels Seth shake his shoulder but he ignores it. “Come on. Know you’re up.”

“First question- how did you get in here?” Dean knows he had locked the door once Roman had left. 

“Roman picked the lock. We really need to get an emergency key for this room.” 

Dean feels the bed dip as Seth slides in beside him. He pulls back, Seth sliding an arm around his waist. He knows Seth feels bad for upsetting him but Dean's not going to give in so easily. 

"Second question- are you turning evil again?" Dean doesn't mean to be so blunt but he doesn't know any better way to say it. "Just need to know if I need to shove a chair under the knob. Don't want you to bludgeon me in my sleep."

"Am I turning evil again?" Seth asks, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. "Why the hell would you ask me that?" 

"You stomped Finn after that asshole cheated. Pretty sure that's an evil thing to do," Dean retorts. He stops trying to struggle out of Seth's grasp. He knows it'll do no good. 

"Um, I may have gotten caught up in the moment?" Seth says, pulling Dean against him. He rests his chin on Dean's shoulder. "I mean- I'd hope you would know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." 

_Except that's what you told me last time. Before you buried a chair in my back._ Dean thinks. The thought catches him off guard. He really had thought he was getting over Seth's betrayal. Maybe he'd been wrong...

"I'm jealous," Dean blurts out. Again, this isn't something he was planning to say but he needs to do anything to clear his head of Seth's earlier betrayal. "Really fucking jealous." 

"Why? Of who? I mean...I always playfully flirt with Sasha. It's just what we do." Seth's voice drifts off. "Wait, you weren't talking about that, were you?" 

"Nope. She's married and you're gay. Don't think it would ever really work out with you two." Dean bites down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "You know who I'm jealous of." He feels Seth tense. "I mean- I don't think I have reason to be but I am." 

"Dean, I swear to you I'm just making the best of a bad situation. I don't want you hurt. I want you here with me. I want you THERE with me." Seth sighs. "I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Dean slowly nods. 

In his heart of hearts, he wants to trust Seth. He really does. 

Yet, he can't seem to shake the past which is starting to take up residence in the back of his head. 

What's a guy to do? 

-fin-


End file.
